hackEva
by MysticKnight01
Summary: The Liminality barrier has been shattered and the Twilight barrer finds himself in a new world. A crossover of .hack and Eva. Takes place in Eva universe. Read and Review please.
1. Default Chapter

.hackEva

Disclamer: I do not own .hack and Neon Genesis Evangelion

Prologue

Kite was laying back on the grass in a Grassland field resting after a hour of monster hunting with Blackrose. Even though they were at the highest level they could get to, they still have fun beating the crap out of monsters. Blackrose had to leave to go with her brother and their parents to the doctors for his final check up. Even though Kazu seemed fine, her parents still were worried about his health. So Kite decided to sit back, relax, and watch the clouds go by in the sky. It has been a few months since the troubles of The World ended. The World wasn't corrupted, the players began to come back, and Aura, the girl of The World had finally found some peace to her self. Kite smiled to himself as he thought of Aura, that pure smile she now wears. How she seem to be at peace now that Morganna wasn't after her.

Kite got up and stretched out, deciding to go around the field. "Man, Blackrose is sure taking a long time, maybe I should invite someone to talk to." Kite thought over his friends, seeing who he would invite. "_Natsume.....hmm....ever since she sent that E-mail I've always seemed to be a little nervous around her.... Terajima?....If Blackrose came back there would be explosions.....not the good kind. Rachel? Heh! Knowing her she'll rope me into a new business Idea of hers. No thanks. Gardenia? Maybe not, that fan club of hers has it out for me ever since I got her Member Address Mistral? She wouldn't want to talk, she would be wanting to complete that Item Quest not just relax. Heh-heh! Hyper little Wavemaster"._ Kite chuckled at that little thought as he leaned against the ruins of the field."_ Balmung? I think he's hanging out with Orca. Elk?.....I think he's still with Mia.... I feel sorry for Elk, I don't think I can ever relate to the loneliness he felt when Mia left..... I should let them be. Nuke? No not Nuke, He thinks everything is a stage performance. Funny guy though. Piros? HELL NO! I don't think I can stand that Hark he makes. Ugh! Sanjoro is busy looking for swords I think. Moonstone is out training at this time of the day. Marlo..... he's a little creepy, I don't think I will call him. Dang, that really narrows the list a bit. I don't think...Bing?" _ Suddenly Kite receives the anousement of New E-mail. "New E-mail? I better see what it is." Kite then starts walking and gates out back to Fort Opth.

When he arrives he is about to log out when he overhears a conversation between players at the chaos Gate. He pays no mind to it and is right to log off when he hears the one word that makes him freeze.

"Did you hear about the Ghost Girl?

Kite's eyes look over the players and he sees a Twin Blade, a female Long Arm and a Blademaster talking to each other. Kite goes to sit on the bridge edge stareing at the clouds surrounding the Fort, trying not to draw attention to his self as he listens in.

"Yeah!" The Long Arm exclaimed. "I heard she's been spotted at the same field by multiple players!"

"I guess she's not a rumor after all."

"So I guess the Admins are to do something?

"Maybe. I guess I will see you guys later.

"Yeah see ya."

The players go and warp out and off to their own agenda however Kite seems worried. Aura has been staying in one spot? Aura usually went in different areas in order not to draw attention to herself but now....Kite was worried. Lios didn't mind Aura, in fact, after the whole twilight event, Lios didn't mind too much about the bracelet as it was the only way to defeat the Data Bugs. However, Kite promised Lios that he would only use the bracelet in an emergency, not to his own leisure. Kite obviously knew that, he wouldn't use the bracelet for his own doing; the bracelet had some drawbacks from using it. In fact, kite hadn't used it in a few weeks! There haven't a Data Bug for a while, so kite has been has been sitting back and enjoying all The World had to offer. But now, he was worried about Aura. "I better tell Helba about it." Kite heads out and logs out of The World.

Kite's player takes off his headset and clicks on the E-mail Icon, there he saw his new E-Mail. "Helba? And Aura? What would they this be with what I heard today?" He clicks on the E-mails and reads Aura's first

To: Kite

From: Aura

Kite......I......I need to speak with you. Bring whom ever you wish and come to Omega Hidden Destiny Rebirth. I shall wait for you....

"Aura.... I better go and see what's wrong. If she would stay in one place just to speak with me I better go see what's wrong. Now Helba's.

To:Kite

From: Helba

I have received information about Hidden Destiny Rebirth on the Omega server. Apparently, Admins have sealed it off completely today using the best protection shielding and I can not get in and examine it. CC Corp obvious want to get rid of Aura despite Lios attempts to conceal her. Invite me so I may examine it.

"Well, this will make things easier. I better take off now. "

He reaches for the headset and clicks on The World symbol.

Kite warps back into Fort Opth and heads into heads to his Flash mail. He first sends one to Helba, receiving her response that she will be by the gate in the omega server. Kite then looks at his list "Who should I ask next....I guess...Blackrose." Kite Flashmails Blackrose but after a sending it he sees the notice that she's not online. "Dang, she's not back yet, I guess I'll call someone else." Kite goes though his list receiving logged off notices from them, till he comes to Elk. Kite then receives Elk's reply. "Me and Mia are still hanging out, but we'll come too." Kite smiles and laughs a bit. "Mia and Elk. Those two never seem to want to separate ever since Mia came back. Well I still need one more person so.....I haven't tried Balmung yet, so I'll try him." Kite calls Balmung and receives Balmung's reply "I'll be there." Kite smiles and heads to the Chaos Gate warping to the Omega Server.

Kite arrives in the Omega Server greeted by his friends standing by the Gate. "Hey everyone." Balmung with his arms folded was leaning against the wall when he heard kite. "Kite, it is good to see you again my friend." He starts walking over to Kite.

Then Elk and Mia look over and sees kite, Elk smiles and walks over with Mia walking beside him. "Hi Kite! We're here as well." Mia smiles and walks over Kite. "I'm looking forward to see the power of the Bracelet as always kite."

Helba, mystiques as always warps in from above, her shadow overlooking them with her usual smile on her face. "Hmm-mmm-mmm. Let's have fun shall we?" Kite and the others confirm her presence as they look to her voice. Helba then jumps over and floats gently to the ground. She then speaks to kite, "Kite, if you please, open the gate."

Kite looks to Helba with determined face and nods. He heads to the over to the gate and inputs the words Hidden Destiny Rebirth. The moment he confirms the keywords the Locked Area message cames up and the Gate Hack menu comes up. When Kite looks to see what he need to hack the gate, his eyes widen. The only way to hack the gate is 15 C cores, 15 F Cores 15 I Cores, and another Rare Core, a Z core. "Crap. I have all I have is the C,F, and I cores, but not the Z core." With a sigh Kite shuts down the sequence and walks back. Just when Kite is announce he can't do it, Helba walks over and taps him on the shoulder. "Kite, here. Use this." Helba points her staff to Kite's hand and a Z core appears in his hand. Kite astonished looks at Helba. "Helba, How?"

Helba smiles, "Silly boy, you should know I come prepared for everything." Kite smiles and heads back the gate, bringing up the Gate hacking screen filling the Cores into his bracelet and then entering in the final Core, the bracelet shines an extends into arcs, hacking into the area until finally, Kite goes flying though the Data Steam until he reaches the field.

Just when everyone leaves, five female players come out of the shadows and warp out after them.

When he looks behind him he sees everyone warping in from the newly accessible grass land field. Balmung looks around and speaks, "This doesn't look corrupted, and why was it locked?" Mia looks over to Balmung, "Maybe there is something someone doesn't want found. Elk looks at mia questionably, "Why say that Mia? Mia smiles at Elk. "Because Elk, when one wants to put something valuable safe, they have to make it so. So if this was just some field why lock it down? Kite moves forward towards the dungeon with a determined look on his face. "That's what we need to find out. Aura is here. And I don't think CC Corp locked this down just for her. Come on everyone!"

"Right, Let's go!" Mia said out loud following Kite "I'm with you Mia!" Elk says trudging behind her. Balmung chuckles and follows the other. Helba taking the rear, begins thinking to herself. _Mia makes a good point; this seems a little extreme just to trap Aura. Maybe there is something more here. _Helba watches as the others head down to the dungeon. "Well, this might be interesting....

The group heads though the dungeon with apparently no problems. They didn't run into portals or find any chests. They just seem to go though long corridors that seem to stretch forever. As they reach the final floor, Elk speaks out, "Hey, this hasn't been really hard. This dungeon has been empty, like there's nothing here but halls.

Mia looks to Elk in recognition. "You're right Elk. I wonder why?

Kite looks over his shoulder, "Maybe Aura can explain why. We are in the last corridor."

Helba has been unusually quiet as she heads the rear thinking about what Elk said, _He has a point. This is a odd dungeon. No monsters, no Treasure chests, nothing._

The group goes into the last room and they come into a very large room, filled with data corruption. Kite looks over to the center and sees Aura. "Aura!"

Aura looks at kite with her eyes and floats over to them. "I am glad you have been able to come...however...." Aura closes her eyes in sadness, "I may have brought you to your deaths....

Kite walks over to her, "What do you mean Aura? We're fi- Agh!

Static begins starting all around them, making it hard to concentrate.

Balmungs staggers to the wall, "What's going on here?!

Elk falls to the ground, "My body feels heavy......Mia...

Mia falls by her fallen friend sad that she can not do a thing. "Elk.......

Helba seems to be alright but then uses her staff for support. My body feels separated, what's happening Aura?!

Aura begins to flicker. "This is the Liminality.......a border between a world...I can't survive this....Kite...use the bracelet....

Kite look at Aura confused, "The Bracelet?!"

Aura looks at him with her trusting eyes, "Yes, the bracelet, use the gate hack on that rift! Unn!." Aura falls to the ground pointing to what appears to be a dark hole discharging Energy. Kite rushes over to Aura despite the pain. "Aura!" to pass out. Kite looked at the rift and the bracelet started to shine. Kite starts running to it, the static getting worse, he then jumps and points the bracelet right at the rift and shouts out, "Gate Hack! The bracelet's arcs swarm out and the whole room faded into darkness. Kite losing sight of his friends felt like he was falling though the darkness, he couldn't see a thing. Nothing. Just when he gives up he hears a sound, a high sound. A sound he has heard many times when around Aura. He suddenly opens his eyes and is enveloped in light.

"_Where am I?"_

Kite found himself lying in the middle of a road, having no clue where he is. He gets up, groans, and holds his head on account of the major headache he has. When he recovers, looks around and he finds himself in a City that he has never seen before "Wh-where am I?" He hears a high note and looks around and in the distance he sees a girl in white, her hair waving though the wind. "Aura?" Kite blinks and she is gone, as if she wasn't there before. He suddenly hears the sounds of explosions behind him and his eyes widen as he sees planes attacking a giant monster that seems to take no notice to the explosions happening around it and keeps advancing. "What is that!?!?!?" He steps back from the sight to the middle of the road when he hears a hi-speed car coming right at him The driver honks at him and shouts "Look out!" as Kite stands there seeing a car about to hit him.

Auther's Note's:

Out of the .hack universe and into the Eva universe, Kite seems to find trouble everywhere he goes.. Review please.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: As I have said in Chapter 1. I do not own .hack and Evangelion.

Auther notes: Had to make some quick edits.

Chapter 1.

Shinji sat in Misato's car griping the handle as tight as he can as Misato's driving skills were something less to be to be desired. He looked at Misato and she seemed to have fun driving like this. "At this rate, we might be killed by an accident by Miss Katsuragi than that huge monster!" Shinji then heard a very clear note that spooked him he looked outside and saw a girl in white, her blue clear eyes stareing at him, when he blinked she disappeared.

Misato saw him looking back and assumed he was looking at the UN forces attacking the Angel. Misato then looked at the battle and spoke up, "They can fire as much as they want at it, their weapons won't have much effect on it. Shinji then asked, "Well, I wa-"Shinji stops mid-sentence when he saw a person in red in the middle of the road and they were coming right at him. "Miss Katsuragi! Look out!" Misato then looked at the road and saw the person in red. Her eyes widen as she sees that she is about to hit him. She hits the horn and shouts "Look out!"

Kite sees the car coming right at him and dives to the left, trying to get out of the way of the car. He barely dodges the car, his feet barely hitting the front of the car, but Kite should have thought of looking where he was going as he hit the pavement hard. scuffing his arms and hitting his head. "unn...ow..."

The car hits its breaks and the Misato comes out running over to Kite "Are you ok!? Why were you in the middle of the road?! You should be in the shelters with the other civilians!

"Unn...what?.." Kite looks up at Misato and she sees Kite's injurys. "Shinji! Come and help me get him into the car!" Shinji comes out and takes a hold off kite's arm with Misato on the other one and they put him in the car. Kite just went unconscious when he got into the seat. Misato and Shinji then got back in the car and sped off, Misato hoping to make up for lost time_. "Damn! I guess I need to take him with us into NERV. I can't just leave him there and it would take too long to get him into a shelter, I got to get Shinji to NERV as soon as possible!"_

Shinji was looking at Kite with a puzzled look on his face. "_He sure is dressed weird, was there something going on today? Maybe there was a costume party or something he was heading to when the fighting started." _He spoke up, "Um..Miss Katsuragi?"

"Huh? Oh Misato is just fine Shinji."

"Um, what are we going to do with him?"

"We'll just take him with us and he can be treated for those injuries, we can't drop him off anywhere, not with the battle going on."

"Will there be problems?"  
"Not many I hope.....wait just a second..." Misato pulls over and pulls out some binoculars out and looks out. "Why are the planes heading away?..... They are going to use a N2 mine!? Shinji! Tuck your head into your lap and brace for impact!"

Misato then turns to kite and pulls him down to the bottom of the car, hopeing that it will shield him from the impact. Then a huge explosion goes off due to the N2 mine going off with the shockwave pushing the car off the road and into dirt. Kite wakes up from his little nap and looks around and finds himself on the side of the car

. "Where am I now?...Damn! My head and arms hurt! I guess I hit the pavement harder than I thought. The last thing I remember is being put into a car and then nothing...What's going on?" The car then suddenly turns over and kite finds himself on the floor of the car _"What just happened?"_ Kite then hears voices come back into the car, and he trys to get up but the injuries of his arms makes him groan. "Agh! Damn...my arms..."

Misato hears kite and gets inside the car with Shinji behind her, "So, you're awake?" Kite looks up to Misato and nods holding his head, "Yeah....ugh...my head." Kite pulls back his hand and finds blood on his glove, "Blood?..." Misato looks behind and sees Kite's head injury "Shinji, open the glove box and grab the First Aid kit in there."

"Right." Shinji opens the glove box and finds the first aid kit among tickets and other sorts of things _"I was right, she does go too fast."_ Misato sweat drops at the sight of the tickets. _"I knew I forgot about something......"_ "Oh don't mind those, now just go though the kit and find the bandages. At least we can cover up that head wound of his.

Kite looks over and sees Shinji holding out bandages out to him. "Thank you." Kite unwraps the bandages and starts wrapping the bandages around his forehead. _"Just what have I gotten into?"_

Misato looks behind her and then looks to the road, she talks to Kite, "So....do you have a name?" Kite finishes putting his bandage on and then looks to Misato. "I'm...Ki-" Kite stops insentience. _"Wait! Do I really want to tell them my name? I don't know these people."_

"Kai? That's your name? What were you doing in the middle of the road?" Misato then raises her voice. "More importantly, what were you doing outside?! All the civilians were to be in shelters when the alarm went off!"

Kite grabs his head in pain. "I don't know....Ugh my head...." Misato sighed and resumed her driving. Kite sat back and looked out the window. As he looks out his vision began to blur _"What's going on...I feel sick..."_ Kite slumps down onto the side of the car and falls unconscious, no one noticing the dim glow on his right arm.

When he wakes up he find himself among batteries all connected to the car. "_Where did these come from?" _He looks around and sees tape on the outside of the car just barely holding the car together. _"Man, what a wreak. I guess this car has seen better days. Where are we? An elevator or something? A tram? Weird. _Misato then spoke up "Awake Kai?" Kite looked at Misato a little confused, _"Kai?... Is she calling me that? Oh! She must think that's my name when I didn't finish Kite. I better go with it."_ Misato asked again, "Kai? Are you alright?" Kite look at Misato with a smile, "Yes I am. Ooh...still a little light headed though." Misato similes and "Hmm, don't worry I'll get you to a doctor once we reach the Geofront" Kite looked with a puzzle expression at Misato, "Geofront? What's th-"Kite looks out the window with his widen eyes as the Geofront opens up before all of them.

"Wow! It's a real Geofront!" Shinji exclaims with Misato responding, "Yep, it's our secret base of operations-- NERV HQ. The keystone of the resurrection of the world and the stronghold of humanity!" Kite gasped at misato's last words and looked down onto the Geofront down to the pyramid in the center. _"Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?!"_

Author Notes- Thanks for the reviews! Next time, Kite meets a old friend of his, and the bracelet evoloves into a new power. Review please.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: See chapter 1 and the prologue before.

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, some stuff came up. And thanks for the reviews! They keep me wanting to finish this!

Chapter 2

The car stopped at the bottom and Shinji and Misato get out of the car and helps Kite get out in the back. Kite gets out of the car and walks with Shinji to support him as they head out of the garage to the moving walkway into Terminal Dogma. Kite looks around, taking in the sights of the Terminal Dogma. _"This place is so futuristic...... What have I gotten myself into?" _

Misato looks at her map of the Terminal Dogma a little confused, _"Damn, why did they make this place so big?! Ugh, I'm so lost." _

Shinji speaks out to Misato "Um, Miss Misato, do you know where we're going?

"Ah....of coarse! I know this place like the back of my hand!" Misato smiles but thought _"I thought the cages were this way..."_

Kite chuckles a bit at Misato's dilemma, "She so lost." Shinji just looks at misato with doubt. "I agree."

Misato gave Kite and Shinji the stare. "Oh be quiet you two! Ugh, I'm calling Ristu and Hilda." She pulls out her phone and starts punching in numbers. "Yes, I like to put in page for Dr. Akagi and Dr. Jahn please. Thanks, tell them to meet me in Section A main elevator."

Meanwhile, Dr. Akagi was checking out Eva Unit 1 when the annousement came though. Sighing, Risuko came up out of the water. "Damn it, is she lost again?!"

A woman came walking in from the door and into the Cages, "We really shouldn't be surprised, its Misato remember?"

Ristuko laughed at the joke, and looked up to the woman with long blond hair in a lab coat wearing a black skirt, red shirt, and black sunglasses. "You're right as always, Hilda."

Hilda put a smirk and laughed. "Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm! Come on, let's go meet her, we can brittle her about it when we meet her.

Ritsuko put on her lab coat and headed off to the elevator with Hilda "Right. She should have memorized the map by now. She gets lost so often."

"Now now, we both know Misato isn't quite fast at memorization of things, remember in collage? She would have all nighters when studying for tests.

"Too true, but she's works here! I would expect her to get to the cages.

Hilda and Ritsuko arrive at the elevator and watch the numbers count down to their floor.

Meanwhile Kite, Shinji and Misato stood in the elevator just standing then until Misato broke the silence. "Kai, why are you dressed like that?

Kite looks confused at Misato's question. "What do you mean Miss Misato?"

"I mean your clothing, it looks like some costume. Were you at a party or something?

Kite just sweatdroped and laughs softly, "Yeah, I was at a party...." _"Sort of."_

Misato shook her head, "It's an odd costume, all red, weird belt, odd markings on your pants, that weird mesh on your socks, your odd hat, odd shoes, it looks like you came for some renaissance fair.

Kite put on a small smile and scratches the back of his head, "Yeah I got the best costume award.

"Also, what's in your bag?

"My bag?" Kite looks to the back and sees the bag that's held all his items in the game, _"I forgot about that, I wonder if all my items are in there as well."_

Misato was just about to repeat the question when the doors open and Ritsuko and Hilda were there waiting. Misato looks a little abstuck as she sweats a little. "Ah...Ritsuko...Hilda.

Hilda sighs and looks at Misato, "Captain Katsuragi, I would have expected for you not to get lost every single time.

"Oh come on! I was in a hurry, besides, they made this place too much of a maze.

Ritsuko steps in, "We don't have time for this, you're late Captain. Ristsuko then notices Shinji and Kite leaning against the wall. "Who are these two?

Misato looks shaky as Ristuko looks at Kite and Shinji, she looks to Shinji. "Well this is Shinji Ikari, according to the Marduk report, he's the Third Child

Shinji walks forward and looks to Ritsuko, "Uh....Hello."

Ritsuko nods her head and then looks to Kite, "And who's this?"

"Oh, his name is Kai, he was caught up with the battle and he needs to see some medical."

Ritsuko shakes her head, "Why wasn't he in the shelters with the other civilians?

"That's what I want to know. He hasn't given me an answer yet." Misato replied.

Kite came out of the elevator and right into Hilda's sight, _"Kite."_ She then shouts out, "Kai!"

Kite looks to Hilda and looks at her hard, _"She looks so familiar..." _

Misato looks at Hilda astonished, "You know him?!"

Hilda nods and runs over to Kite, "Yes, he is my nephew! What happened to him!?

Misato sweats a little, "Um......well... he was in the middle of the road and I was racing to get here and.....

Kite looks confused, _"Nephew? Huh? Wha?"_

Hilda finished her with calm, all knowing voice, and "Nearly killed my nephew? Misato, I have constantly told you of your rough driving skills, I even had experienced it myself when I had to get a ride with you."

Misato looked irritated, "Look can we stop talking about my driving?! There are bigger things to worry about!

Ritsuko then decided to interrupt, "Misato is right, Hilda, since you know Kai, you can take him to the hospital, that head wound looks serous. Me and Misato will take Shinji to the Eva.

"Right. Come on Kai." Hilda takes Kite's arm and takes him down a few hallways and then walks onto a moving walkway

Kite stood there as the walkway took them towards the hospital, while on the way Kite looks up to Hilda really confused, "Excuse me.....

Hilda cuts him off and softly speaks. "Not now, there are cameras everywhere..."

Kite stays quiet and follows Hilda though the complex thinking about how she looks so familiar. _"I know her some how... Ugh, this is annoying_."

The two head into the hospital and Hilda speaks to the doctors while kite sat in a empty chair. After, Hilda then led Kite down though the halls of the hospital until they reach an empty room and they headed into it.

"Sit on the bed and look at me." She then locks the door and pulls out a little device and places it on the camera that's above the door. "Move your mouth for 10 seconds."

"What am I supposed to talk about? I don't know about anything that's going on! I mean how do you know me?"

Hilda smirked and presses a button on the remote in her hand. "There, we can speak freely, the security that watches this video feed will just see a repeat of the last 10 seconds, you talking to me and me talking to you. So......you don't know who I am? Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm.....don't tell me you have forgotten about the Queen of Darkness?

"Queen of Darkness?.........." Kite sits there closes his eyes thinking until his eyes widen. "_The laugh, queen of darkness, that all knowing personality. It can't be!"_ He looks up at Hilda and points up to her, "You're......you're......Helba?!"

Helba smirked and nods, "Hmm-hmm-hmm.....it is good to see you little boy. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Helba! Wha? How are you here?! Where are we!? Where the Hell are we?!"

"Calm down Kite, I will answer your questions, first all, I was here long before you got here. I would say, 9 years ago I arrived."

"9 years?! How!?

"Apparently, the Liminality boundary that connects this world warped all of us to different times. For example, when I arrived, I arrived about 5 year's from our date of 2010. I did a search for you, thinking you would have arrived the same time as I did, but I couldn't find you or anyone. I decided to get the story about this world and believe me...it's quite the story. However, I didn't want to cause a commotion with my origins so I decided to go to collage to finish my education and profession.

"Hacking?"

Helba couldn't help but smile. "That too, but really I was focusing on programming, neuro technology and my doctoring in health.

"Health? You're a doctor?

"Yes, you are looking at one of the head doctor of this hospital; I am in charge of the health of all the employees of NERV.

"NERV?"

"I will explain everything else later, first of all..." Helba pulls out a laptop in her bag, hooks up to the NERV network smiling at her work "Despite their advance technology, there is no computer that I can't hack." She fixed it on an outside feed showing the angel shooting blasts into the city.

Kite gasps as he recognized the Angel that he saw when he first got here. "That's the monster that I saw outside!"

"It an Angel.

Kite looks very confused at Helba and then looks to the screen "Angel? That's a Angel? I thought Angels were heavenly beings that watched over us."

"Apparently in this world, Angel is the name for the monsters in this world. They are a force to be reckoned with_." "And here they are using their technology against them_" "Kite, I need you to do a task."

"What is it?"

"I presume you have the Bracelet still." Helba said.

Kite raises his right arm and the bracelet glows eerily. "It here."

Helba smiles and says "I need you to use your Data Drain on the Angel."

Kite steps back defensibly and raises his arms in protest, "What?! No way! There was always a risk using the bracelet in "The World". Who knows what will happen in reality!?"

"As long as you don't overuse the bracelet you really shouldn't have to worry. It's just like the game, don't overuse the bracelet and use a normal Data Drain. You really shouldn't worry." Helba says all-knowingly.

"Sigh Helba, there is always a risk, why do you want me to do this?" Kite asked.

"Many reasons, I want to research the Angel's Core, I need to see the effects of the Bracelet in this world, but more importantly, I need to see if Aura will come to you. I haven't even seen her in this world." Helba explains.

Kite lifts his head and looks concerned, "Aura? You haven't even seen her? Anything?"

Helba simply said, "Nothing."

Kite was silent for a few moments before he said, "Why do a get the feeling you're leaving things out? sigh What do I have to do Helba?"

"I will alter the video feed in this room to make it look like you're sleeping in this room, then climb out of the window and down the tree outside the window, then head over the moving walkway and head to the elevator to the left of the walkway, take it to the top level and wait for the Angel to come in your sight and use your bracelet on the Angel. Then hurry back to the room where I will be waiting."

Kite looks at Helba a with a raised eyebrow. "You had this planed didn't you?"

Helba smirks at this. "There is no crime in being prepared."

"Well it's a great plan Helba except for one problem; I'm not in the greatest of states in doing this." Kite raises his arms, showing his arms all scratched and scuffed."

Helba takes his arms ands says, "Repth." The wounds on Kite's arms heal almost instantly.

Kite looks at his arms astonished, "We can still use magic here?"

"Yes, I didn't want to heal you all the way as that would put up suspicion, but you should be able to climb out easily now that your arms are healed.

"Alright, then...wait, what about that?" Kite points towards the camira. "I'm pretty sure they will notice."

Helba smirks, "Just leave that to me. First, lay in the bed and pretend to be asleep."

Kite heads towards the bed and gets into it. He then closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Helba then heads to her laptop and gets out of the view of the camera, taping some keys into it. "Stay that way for 15 seconds.

Kite lies there pretending to be asleep until Helba says, "It's done." Kite then gets up and heads to the window.

"Wait Kite, there is something you must see. Come over here." Kite heads over to and she shows another video feed which shows the Eva cages and Eva Unit-1. Kite eyes widen at the sight of the Eva. "What is that?!"

"The hope of this world, the Evangelion. A huge robot that is made to fight the angels. I wanted to show you this because if the Commander plans to use it, I wouldn't want you to attack it."

Kite looks at the screen and sees Shinji helping Rei up after she fell from her stretcher. "That's that boy that was in the car with me, who's the girl?"

"That's Rei, the First Child, she was injured in an earlier experiment and isn't able to pilot the Eva very effectively. That's Shinji, the Commander's son and the Third child to be a pilot an Evangelion. He's the new pilot." Helba replied.

Kite just seems confused, "There's so much to take in Helba....

"I will tell you everything when you get back. Now get going.

Meanwhile, as Rei was being gurney back to the hospital, she looks over to the side and she sees a Girl in White stairing at her with a smile. She goes past her the doctors not noticing her. When she is gone Rei thinks, _"Who was that?"_

Kite nods and heads out the window and climbs down the tree, hoping from branch to branch then landing on the ground, he heads over to the moving walkway, riding it to the end and finds the elevator that Helba described and get's in it pushing the top level button. As he rides to the top, he leans against the wall and thinks about how he got into this, _"So many things are happening at once. Evangelion and Angels. Helba and my bracelet. There are so many things happening so fast. I wonder if the others are here......Aura....what happened to her? I thought I saw her but..." _Kite then remembers about the bag that he has and opens it up and opens it up. Inside are a pair of daggers, potions, scrolls, and some treasure that he forgot to sell. "It's the stuff I had before I went into this world... It will sure come in handy." The elevator stops and Kite heads out to the streets of Tokyo-3.

Author notes: I am really trying not to just re-tell the series. So sorry if the focus was on Kite and Helba, it will soon shift to the others don't worry. Read and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I think this is a good time to mention that there will be some OOC of some characters. But it won't be instant change! You'll probably see it around the end. Well, anyway on with the story. Oh and.....

Hides in bullet proof bunker

Sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: See the prologue and the other chapters to see the disclaimer.

.hackEva

Chapter 3-The Power of Twilight

Kite ran though the streets, toward the noise of the destruction caused by the Angel. Kite headed around a corner and comes face to face with the Angel towering above him. _"What the hell!? Helba want's me to drain this thing?! Is she nuts?!" _The Angel's eyes glow and Kite acts on instinct, hiding behind a corner as a beam goes flying over the building, over his head, and onto the ground making a huge cross-like impact on the ground. As Kite looks on to the impact, he is reminded of a familiar cross staff wielded by his most hated enemy. _"Skeith...damn you." _Kite flashbacks to a time when he first started playing the world.

Flashback.

Kite and Orca head though a dungeon with orca showing the ropes of the game, as they headed though the dungeon, the have an encounter with a weird creature chasing a girl in white. Orca's turns to kite with a surprised look. "Did you see that?"

Kite nods, "Yeah, what was that?"

"It looked like a powerful monster, but a monster at this level? It makes no sense!"

They head into the room where the monster had chased the girl but to their astonishment, the girl and the monster was gone. They decide to head down a level and continue their adventure. After heading though a few rooms, they find the treasure room and take all the treasure in the chest they had out, but when the head out of the treasure room, the room they walk in becomes all static and the room changes. They find themselves on a floating isle in the middle of nowhere. Kite shouts out, "Where are we?!

"I don't know! This is strange. Wait look!" Orca points to a girl in white floating in front of them. Orca walks up to her, "Or....were the rumors true?"

The girl creates a book to appear in front of Orca, "Here take this..."

Orca takes the book and looks at it, "What is it?

"A great force. The power it holds will either bring salvation....or destruction, at the whim of the user." The girl looks around and the static increases. "It's coming! Please hurry!"

The girl vanishes and in it's place, a huge creature appears in it's place. It wealds a huge cross staff, looks like a stone creature with a circle connected to its head and it points its staff to Orca. It is Skeith, The Terror of Death. Orca shouts out back to Kite, "Run! It will kill you! Orca charges at Skeith and strikes it with many attacks but it seems not to notice any of the attacks. Orca shout out with is teeth gritted, "What?! Why isn't it working?! Nothing works!" Skeith then swings his staff and strikes Orca back down the ground, when that happens, a weird barrier shatters around Orca and he is risen up by Skeith's staff, Skeith raises his arm and a bracelet appears on Skeith's arm, it powers up, data streams go out and hit Orca. Orca collapses to the ground and kite runs over to his fallen friend. Ocra speaks softly "no...it wasn't supposed to be this for it Kite!" Orca disappears and the book floats out. Skieth then points his bracelet to Kite and it starts to power up. Kite's eyes widen at the sight of Skeith. "No..." Skeith is about to drain Kite when a staff slams to the ground and warps Kite away. Kite lies on the ground and the book floats into Kite's body. Away in the distance, Helba watches him; a small smile appears on her face.

Kite clenches his right fist and the bracelet glows. "These...these angels are like the phases, they want destruction. They will hurt others, I won't let them....I won't let them!!!!" Kite heads around the corner and raises the bracelet up towards the angel, the bracelet glowing intensely. "Data Drain!!!" The Bracelet shines and crystalline columns emerge and crystalline streams go out and head towards the Angel. As the streams are about to hit the Angel, an octagonal field emerges and blocks off the Data Drain. "What the?!" The Angel turns it's attention to Kite and the AT field flexes, sending a backlash though the streams, sending extreme pain to kite though the bracelet. Kite screams out in pain and the shockwave sends him flying into a nearby alley knocking him completely out.

Meanwhile, Helba headed into the command center after making stict orders at the hospital not to come into Kite's room. Ritsuko looks over to Helba as she came in.

"Hilda, you're late."

Helba walks over to her position and looks over to Ritsuko, "I had to make sure no one interrupted Kai. How is the Third Child?

"We are about to launch the Eva, his synch ratio is above 45 %..." Ritsuko answered.

45 %? That's quite amazing, even with no training. Where is the angel's position Hyuga?

Hyuga looks over his screen before answering, "The angel in within the city, near the center. Wait.....I'm picking up an odd energy signal....what the?"

At that moment, the screens in the command center starts going static, computers going haywire, the whole center just crashing and an odd note rings in the command center.

"What the hell is going on?!" Misato shouted.

"I don't know! Something is crashing the system!" Hyuga shouted out

Maya shouted out, "All the controls are frozen! We can't do any-"

At that moment, all the controls then came on-line as if nothing was wrong at all, the technicians become baffled.

"All the controls are back online!"

"How?!" I thought everything was frozen!"

Helba turned to Ritsuko. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but we can't worry about that, the angel is our highest priority."

Misato turns to Commander Ikari, "Should we continue?"

Commander Ikari looks at her with his normal stare. "A glitch is of no concern. The Angel must be defeated, or humanity has no future.

Misato then shouted, "Eva unit-1 Launch!"

Helba stood there thinking, _"This wasn't some random glitch. This was something....related to twilight."_

Kite laid there in the alley completely unable to move and as he lay there, he began to dream. When Kite opened his eyes, he was in a white space, a familiar white space. A place that he has been to a couple of times in "The World", he got up and walked around looking around. As he took a few steps, he starts to hear singing, a gentle, light, kind voice that only fits on person. "Aura." Kite then ran in the direction of the singing to find Aura, floating above him, singing her sad song that she sang during the time of the phases. Aura stops to look at him and float down to Kite. She speaks in her gentle voice, "It is good to see you again Kite...."

Kite smiles and runs over to her, "It is wonderful to see you again Aura. I was worried that I would never see you again.

Aura nods her head with her hair waving with no wind. "Kite, we must be fast...I can only be here for a short time..."

Kite looks worried and asks with a concerned voice, "What do you mean?"

"I am not really here as you see me....this is only a dream....when you wake, you must drain Shachiel...."

"Shachiel?"

"The being you know as an Angel....."

"But Aura, I tried draining it and it didn't work! I think they are invulnerable to them."

"They are not invulnerable; you just need to have the right power to drain them...." Aura then takes a hold of Kite's arm and the bracelet begins to shine brightly as the bracelet arcs begin to shine different colors.

"The bracelet..." Kite says in awe.

"It has evolved, now you hold the power of Life Drain..." Aura says.

Kite looks at the bracelet curiously, "Life Drain?"

"Life Drain is a new power that allows you to drain the Angels; Data drain is too weak to drain the angel of that size. Life Drain allows you to drain the large angels, weakening them...."

The bracelet shines and disappears on Kite's arm. "Aura..."

"Kite, drain the Angels....help others....and bring peace to this world..." After saying these words, Aura begins to glow and in a flash of light she disappears.

"Aura!" Kite's eyes shoot open and he sits upright looking around, however, Aura is nowhere to be seen. He gets up, brushing off the dirt off his clothing and he looks himself over and finds that he is perfectly fine. _"I'm fine? I would have thought I would have broken something."_ Kite heads out of the alley to find Unit-1 charging at the Angel. The Angel takes the Eva's arm and begins twisting it. Kite stands there watching the whole seace played out in front of him. _"Why won't the robot fight back?!" Is something wrong?!"_ The Angel stretches the arm until there a bone snapping break. It then takes the head and arm spear begins to glow and it continually begins to stab Unit-1's head until the arm spear goes right though Unit-1's head and pushes it back all the way to a nearby building. Blood then goes rushing out of the Eva's head and kite's eyes widen. "...holy...How am I supposed to take on that?!"

In the Eva, shinji floats in his mind, thinking he's floating in space. "Am I dead?.......huh... just as I thought, death isn't such a big deal...Wait...what's this feeling?...Warmth?..." Shinji looks up and sees a girl of white, "It's that girl......"The girl speaks to Shinji with a calm voice, "You are safe here.....just leave it to her..." The girl vanishes and Shinji looks to a bright light..."Mother?"

Kite watches as Unit-1 reactivates and lets out a huge roar. Kite stands there in awe as Unit-1 gets up and charges at the angel until it hits the Angel's A.T. Field. _"That's the force field that blocked my Data Drain! How is it going to get though?!" _Unit-1 then forms it's damaged arm and regenerates it. It then heads forms it's A.T Field, neutralizing the Angel's. "It's working! It's getting though!" But then, the angel then blasts unit-1 back and into a building. "Damn... It's still strong!" Then at that moment Kite hears a voice, "Now....use the bracelet....drain the angel and save this world Kite....." Kite with a sure face, looks up to the angel and raises his arm and the bracelet shine bright. "Life Drain!" The bracelet expands, covering over Kite's hand, it extends its arcs, a circle forms in front of Kite and Streams come out of the bracelet and strikes the Angel's core.

Meanwhile, back at the command center,

"Unit-1 is also deploying an A.T. Field! It's neutralizing the Angel's plane space!" Maya shouted out.

"It's ripped open the Angel's A.T. Field?!" Misato shouted.

Then at that moment, Hyuga shouts out from his console, "There is an unidentified Energy Signal near the Angel, it's the same one as earlier!"

At that moment, the whole command center screens become static and the controls freak out again.

"What's happening?! We can't see anything!" Misato shouted.

"All our controls have been frozen! The sensors aren't responding!"

Helba looks on to the chaos and smirks a little. _"The powers of the bracelet... Hmm-hmm-hmm..."_

As the streams hit the angel, the arcs shine and start draining the Angel. The Angel flails about, but it is of no use, the bracelet does its, job draining its core and the Angel's strength. The streams come right out of the core, cracking some of the core. When the Steams return the bracelet, kite feels a little burn around his wrist but ignores it and goes running back to the elevator. When he reaches the elevator, to his horror, the elevator is closed. "Crap! I can't get in! Damn!" Kite looks for a button to open the elevator but only finds a card reader. _"........I guess I could try it."_ Kite puts his hand over the card reader and two bracelet arcs swarm over the card reader, overriding the security and letting him in. Kite runs into the elevator, hits the button to the hospital. When the elevator doors start to closes, he sees Unit-1 tackles the angel, bringing it down. As the elevator goes down, kite feels the explosion of the Angel's death.

"Unit-1 is has emerged form the explosion! Confirmed life-signs of the pilot!"

"Get a clean up crew up there; get the pilot out of there! Misato shouted out fanatically.

"I will go notify the hospital to ready for the pilot. Helba then took her leave and headed towards the hospital. On the way she makes a slight turn to the elevators and waits for the elevator to stop and she comes face to face with Kite. "So how did it go?"

"I don't know why you wanted me to do that, it didn't do anything.

"On the contrary, look in your hand, it has something."

Kite looks to his hand and relises that he was holding something without him noticing. He opens his hand and finds a red orb in his hand. "What the....what's this?"

"Like monsters that you drain, you receive virus cores from them. That is an Angel core." Helba takes the orb from Kite's hand and smiles. "Just what I needed for my research."

Kite looks confused. "Research?"

"There is nothing to worry about; however I think I better warp you back to your room." Helba raises her hands and the last thing kite remember is thinking. "What?

Kite wakes up staring at the ceiling. He gets up and heads out of the room. Kite heads towards the window and notices something in the refection on the window. "My tattoos are gone...there aren't anything on my face." Kite stares out the window until he hears a hospital gurney going down the hall. He looks over and sees Rei going by him. As the gurney goes by, Kite thinks of one thing. "She looks so familiar..." Kite then starts walking down the hall and heads into the waiting room. There he sees the TV talking about the angel attack, with no mention of the angel. "They're covering it up? How do they cover up something like that?"

"They just want to calm everyone down to avoid chaos."

Kite turns to find Helba right behind him. "Helba."

Helba expression becomes serous, "Kite, if I may ask, call me Hilda. And you will refer to me as your Aunt.

"What? Why?"

"Kite, if you are going to get out of here alive, you had better do what I say."

Kite expression becomes shocked, "W-what do you mean!?"

"Kite, you are in the middle of a huge organization, and it is being controlled by someone even more pig-headish then Lois. It would be wise to do what I say." Helba then went over and sat over in a chair. "I think we better go though your history Kite. Or should I say...." Helba smiles, "Kai."

Kite sits down by Helba. "This is going to be a long day...."

Helba simply laughs.

A few hours later, Misato comes walking into the hospital to come check shinji out. When she walks past the waiting room she sees Helba and Kite talking to each other. _"I never really apologized for what happened the other say. I should check."_ Misato walks over to Kite and Helba. "Hello Hilda.

Helba looked over to Misato. "Hello Misato, how are you?

"Better. The paperwork is hell to go though.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm. I'll bet. Oh, I'll think you would want to meet my nephew, without the whole panic of the Angel and the running over objects at high speed." Helba smirks.

Misato sweatdrops and walks over to Kite, "Hello Kai."

Kite looks to Misato, "Hello Miss Misato. How are you?"

Misato sighs and scratches her head, "Tired, but overall just fine. I was coming to pick up Shinji. How are you? Is your head alright?

"Yeah, it's ok. Nothing bad I'll just have to wear the bandage for a bit." Pointing to the bandage around his head, _"Even though I already have been healed all the way."_

"So Kai....why were you in the streets when the alarm went off?" Misato looks at him with a stern look.

"Well Miss Misato, I was on the bus heading to Tokyo-3 from a cos-play fair at Tokyo-2 and well, I got off one stop too soon and then I left my bag on the bus and then the bus went off. So, I was stuck in my costume, about 5 miles from the city, and was feeling down. When I came into town, I heard the alarm but I didn't know a thing to do. Then you came out on to the road and um... nearly hit me. Heh-heh!" Kite smiles trying to brighten the mood.

Misato sweatdrops and laughs nervously, "Ha-ha...yeah...so Hilda's your aunt?

"Yeah, I've been living with my grandparents for the last few years, but they pasted away a few weeks ago...."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok...it helped me find the Aunt I didn't know I had.

Helba decided to step in, "He is my brother's son, and child services called me and said that I had a nephew that had no home. So naturally I decided to be his guardian.

Misato turns to Helba, "So what happens to him now? Will you be able to take care of him?

"Well....I have a problem, you know how they are having problems with Unit-3?

"Yes, they were having problems with the core.

"Well, I've been called there. I need to leave tonight. you take care of Kai until I get back?"

"What?!" Misato and Kite exclaimed.

"It will only be for a few weeks, or until I fix the problem."

Misato leans against the wall, "......I don't know...."

"Please Misato. I'm in a rut as it is. Not only do I have to get new clothing for Kai, I need to refinish my apartment, and...ugh, so much more....

Misato folded her arms in thought, "........oh alright, he can come and live with me for a bit, but you better hurry your help on Unit-3 and get back!"

"Hmm-hmm-hmm....I'll try Misato. So Kai, I had better go get ready for my trip, so have fun with Misato." And with that Helba left a very shocked Kite.

Kite just sits there in shock "ah....how wa..."

Misato couldn't pass an opportunity to tease, "Oh, is little Kai flustered to live with me?"

Kai looks to Misato a little red, "I am not!

Author notes: SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!! Moving really sucks, I'll try to make it up. (Somehow)....anyway, Kite get's a new power, can use the bracelet to gate hack locks, and.....is easily teased. please review!


End file.
